


Le Trublion

by juliandevorcrack



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Slightly - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliandevorcrack/pseuds/juliandevorcrack
Summary: So, I have ideas about how the affair between Lucio and Valerius started and i have nothing better to do than write them





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't say much for himself, other than that he believed he may have very,  _very,_ poor taste, but who could deny that the bratty, insufferable, blond pacing his chambers was attractive. He was, Valerius would never pretend he wasn't. 

He could command a room with a look, and that damn claw. His magical replacement for a limb long since lost in a battle. Valerius coulda nit pretend that he hadn't envisioned that claw clamped around his throat time after time. That beautiful gold that went on so well with the rest of him, it drove the Consul crazy. Attractive, commanding, powerful, everything he wanted. The Count's only downfall was how intolerably  _whiny_ he was. 

Currently the count was pacing and shamelessly ranting, cursing at the Consul for not being able to do every aspect of his job and clean up the messes made by the other courtiers. 

"Honestly, Consul! You have such an easy job! An easy position! Why is it that you can't get these things done?" The count rambled, practically tearing at his hair "I'm the bloody count! I have a whole city on my plate! And  _I_ still have time at the end of the day for a hunt! You? You don't work hard enough. You don't have time for anything!"

Valerius only sighed, rolling his eyes and taking a long pull from his glass of wine, the finest Vesuvia had to offer "Yes, your majesty. I should apply myself more." He deadpanned, bordering on irritated

Lucio was too caught up in his ramblings to notice the Consul's tone and continued to speak. Repeatedly insulting his Consul "I swear, you dont know how to work for anything! Raised in the lap of luxury! I had to work for what I have! Faught tooth and nail for it, gave a limb for it! All you've done your whole life is whine and drink!" 

Valerius stood, taking a long sip of wine as he faced the count, waiting for his turn to speak.

"You'll always be nothing more than a spoiled, lazy, lap dog, isnt that right, Consul?" Lucio asked with a wicked grin, expecting an obedient reply of  _"Yes, Count Lucio,"_

Instead Valerius spat wine in the Count's face without so much as a hum of warning. He took pride in the stunned, horrified, utterly pissed look on the Count's face as the wine seeped into the white fabric of his ridiculous ensemble.

What he didn't expect was the quick recovery the count made. Within seconds, Valerius was pinned to the door, cool gold pressed to his throat menacingly,

"Fiesty today, aren't you, Consul?" Lucio hissed, pressing harder against Valerius's throat.

The Consul gasped in a mix of fear and immediate arousal, his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, his hand clasped around the metal wrist, without meaning to, Valerius let out a soft, barely audible groan.

Lucio grinned wickedly "Oh, my dear, Consul!" He teased "I had no idea how depraved you could be!"

"Count, you underestimate me so many times within a day that I wonder why I still seem surprised." Valerius replied with a chuckle, shamelessly looking the Count up and down "Lucio, you and I both know that this can end one of two ways, I can leave here, and we'll both pretend this nevver happened, or you have the option of taking me to bed and permanently having me as your bedwarmer as well as your Consul. The choice is yours, Count."

The count smirked, deciding against a verbal response. Instead, he grinned wickedly and pressed against Valerius, his obvious erection pressing against the other's hip.

Valerius gasped softly as the count sunk his teeth into his collar, his clawed hand moving from his throat to his hair. Valerius felt himself practically melting under the Count's actions, when was the last time he'd enjoyed himself in such a depraved manner anyway? 

The count tugged the consul to his bed by the braid, his eyes clouded over with intense lust. Valerius funs himself shoved face down into the shamefully soft mattress. He groaned in a mix of arousal and shock when the count took him by the hair, yanking his head up,

"Oh, Vally! I love this, its like you have a built in leash!" The count hummed, his voice lower and more sultry than usual.

Valerius simply moaned, trying to shut Lucio up via actions more than via words. He pressed his hips back against Lucio's cock, grinding against the count. 

Lucio gasped in surprise, rutting his clothed erection against The Consul's ass and letting out a shamelessly loud groan that echoed about the large room.

He  _wanted_ to be heard. To be caught. To have the rest of his court see the precious Consul on his knees in such a depraved position. That's what he was afterall, wasn't it? Precious, how could anyone disagree and say his Consul was anything but precious?

Valerius whimpered beneath him, utterly tired of the grinding, the punishing teasing that he was being forced to endure. He wanted more and he wanted it now. "Count, please!" He gasped, his hips twitching.

Lucio smirked, kissing the side of his neck until it bruised in a place that he knew the consul couldn't cover "Whatever you wish, my pet." He breathed, snaking that damn claw under his shirt, and scratching the gilded nails along Valerius's skin as he disrobed his lover, leaving angry red lines in his wake. Some dotted with beads of blood. 

Valerius writhed beneath him, embarrassed at his vulnerable state. 

To the count though, the sight was enough to drive him insane, he made quick work of removing his own clothes, freeing his dripping cock from its confines. He grunted in relief, scrambling to find a bottle of oil. How dare his Consul look so incredibly perfect? So incredibly fuckable? Like a man starved, he set to work stretching his consul, preparing him for what was to come.

Valerius sighed in relief as the count, his count, pressed a long finger into his entrance, the feeling absolutely exquisite. He pressed his face against the sheets and lifted his hips, prompting the count to go deeper, to take him like he wanted to be taken. "Lucio," he groaned when the count added a second finger and curled them, causing Valerius's hips to twitch shamefully. 

The Count laughed darkly, biting his Consul's skin, leaving small bruises in his wake "Scream for me, pet. Let the whole of Vesuvia hear. Let them know who you belong to." 

Valerius whined and grinded against his hand "Lucio, please!" He cried, practically sobbing when his Count's fingers left him.

The loss was short lived though because the Count quickly thrusted into him with something close to a growl. Valerius screamed, just like the count had asked him to, practically blinded by pleasure. The stretch was incredible and he swore he could feel his eyes crossing. 

The count groaned deeply, yanking his consul up by his hair and revelling in the truly wrecked sound it earned him. 

Valerius trembled, cursing and screaming with each thrust "Lucio, Lucio, please. My count, please. I cannot last, it's good. You're good. You're too good." He gasped, his voice high and ravished. 

Lucio smirked, biting down on his throat and wrapping a clawed hand around him "Come for your count, pet." He hissed, stroking him in time with each thrust.

True to his word, Valerius didn't last much longer. He screamed praises to his count as his dick twitched, sticky ropes of cum coating gold. His back arched against the Count's chest, his hips rocking. He shuddered, groaning with the count when he felt the count lose himself inside of him.

They panted in unison, Valerius turning to kiss Lucio languidly "From today forward, I am yours, Count Lucio, if you will have me?" he breathed, tracing Lucio's jaw with his thumb

"My precious Consul, I want nothing more." Lucio said with a smile, lying beside the other and holding him close in his arms "My Consul. My precious gem."

Valerius smiled, a flush rising in his cheeks "Yours," he agreed quietly before drifting to sleep. Absolutely spent.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I'm opening my requests!  
Comment here, or send me a message @ juliandevorcrack on Instagram


End file.
